


Imagine…Candy Kink Sex With Gabriel

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Candy, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Gabriel loves to bring his sugary sweets into the bedroom and who are you to deny him his fun?





	Imagine…Candy Kink Sex With Gabriel

“Fuck, right there”.

You squirmed on the bed, arms and knees aching from how long you’d been resting like this, but the pleasure was outweighing the pain right now.

Gabriel smirked down at you, your back glistening with sweat and his spit.

He sprinkled a few more sweets onto your back, practically emptying out the contents of the bag.

His finger never left your hole, rubbing softly on your prostate. 

Not too slow, not too fast.

Gabriel knew exactly what he needed to do with your body, and right now, he needed you needy.

He needed to work you up before he finally entered you, because he knew he wouldn’t last tonight.

And the best way to do that was to have your cock leaking precum, smearing the sheets with it, while you tried to fill yourself up with his fingers.

Leaning down, Gabriel picked up one of the sour strips with his teeth, his saliva already overflowing as the sour, yet sweet flavour, hit his taste buds.

This was his favourite pastime.

When he wasn’t fucking around with the Winchesters, Gabriel loved to be locked away in the bedroom with you.

Of course, just lying in bed and watching movies together would’ve been absolutely fine.

Any time he spent with you was always the highlight of his week.

But the few times when you were both needy, Gabriel would beg.

The mighty archangel, the trickster, would truly beg for you to give him what he wanted.

His two favourite things.

Your body. And candy.

And when he got what he wanted, Gabriel knew he’d wear you out.

He knew he’d be worn out himself, and he’d be sticky and messy.

But what was the point of living in this world if he couldn’t enjoy the finer things in life?

And you were one of the finest things he’d ever come across in all his existence.

Especially when he saw you the way you were right now.

Naked. Your ass in the air as your hole greedily took his fingers in, your back covered in candy and sugar.

He could already see the sugar dissolving into the fluids on your back.

He chewed on the sour strip, while adding a third finger inside you.

Pressing down firmly, you jolted against his hand, the candy mostly shaken off and falling onto the bed.

Your hole pulsed, clenching around Gabriel’s fingers.

“Damn! All of this, for my fingers?”

You mewled, needing more.

He’d been teasing you for almost half an hour.

“Please-just-fuck me!”

Gabriel chuckled, his smile bright and wide.

“Well, that wouldn’t be fair now, would it, sweetcheeks? I’ve been pleasing you for a while. You need to do the same. Equality and all that”.

You shot him a glare over your shoulder, in desperate need for his dick, but knowing he wouldn’t give it to you so easily.

“Fine. What do you want?”

Gabriel smirked at you, pulling his fingers out before running them down your back, getting them coated in your sweat and sugar, before he began sucking on them slowly.

“Mmmmm…you know how good your ass tastes?”

He offered you a finger, which you declined.

“Your loss”.

He hummed as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, his cock rock hard.

“Now, you suck while I suck!”

A lollipop appeared in Gabriel’s hand as he walked over to the armchair in the corner of the room, sitting, butt naked, as he popped the lollipop into his mouth.

“Get to sucking”, he murmured, holding his length and smearing the precum that had already beaded at the tip, waiting for your mouth to engulf it.

You would’ve complained about needing him inside you, but Gabriel tasted amazing.

The way you knew Gabriel’s body, that you knew just how to work his cock to make him a moaning mess, meant you could use this to your advantage.

Tease him just like he teased you.

You smirked, getting down on your knees, Gabriel’s eyes focussed on your entire being, appreciating all of you.

Gabriel let go of his cock as you gripped it with your own hands, his grip now on the armchair, as you placed a soft kiss right on the tip.

He shuddered, the warm breath on his cock running up his spine, already feeling the need to cum.

You had a way of making him feel instantly on the edge.

Maybe it was the excitement of what he knew was to come.

Or maybe it was the fact that it was you.

Not just some random girl he found. Not just some illusion who’d do anything he pleased.

But you. Y/n. The one literally made for him.

You took him to levels of pleasure he didn’t know were possible. And you did it with such ease.

Gabriel let out a sigh just as your lips wrapped fully around his tip, your tongue pointed as you slid your tongue over his slit.

He jumped, whimpering from the sensitivity and the pleasure.

“Oh fuck! Do that again!”

You repeated the action, watching Gabriel’s grip tighten on the chair.

You began bobbing your head slowly, your lips tight around his length, the taste of precum heavy on your tongue.

You knew exactly what to do to get him right to the edge.

Using your teeth, you scraped against the head of his cock lightly, knowing that always drove him crazy.

Your hand came to reach grip his ball sack, tight enough that they looked like two smooth hairy heads.

You let his cock fall out of your mouth, sucking his balls instead, stroking his cock at the same time.

Your pace was fast, Gabriel’s cock twitching in your hand, his breathing faster and deeper.

When you knew he was close, when you could feel him about to cum, you stopped.

You released him from your mouth, instructing him to keep his eyes closed while you went to get something.

It didn’t take long for you to be back on your knees, stretching the candy ring, sugar falling all over the carpet and Gabriel’s body.

You placed it over his cock, sliding it down right to the base.

“Kinky. I like it”.

You looked up and smiled at Gabriel, winking before licking up his cock without warning, the sugar sweet on your tongue.

“Thought you might like it”, you added, before burying your face in his pubes, licking up the fallen sugar, not caring for the hairs that you were licking too.

Gabriel’s hand came to grip your head, manoeuvring you to his cock.

“Are you really gonna tease me like this?”

You shrugged, figuring he deserved it for playing with your ass for half an hour and never once letting his cock anywhere inside you, or even making you cum.

You licked up his soft happy trail, biting into his pudgy stomach lightly, your fingers twirling in his bush.

“I don’t know. Do you think you deserve to cum?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, shaking his head softly.

“Come on, sweetcheeks. Make me cum and I’ll return the favour”, he said, his words slightly muffled from the lollipop he was still sucking on.

You feigned contemplation, before gripping his cock tight, licking up the vein, then nibbling on the candy ring.

Your tongue darted out over and over, licking his balls for a few seconds, your finger rubbing over his slit, knowing that’d get him there faster.

You began biting away the candy ring, until there was nothing left but sugar and wetness.

But being the good boyfriend you were, you knew it was time to reward him.

Taking his cock fully in your mouth, you began bobbing up and down fast, one hand gripping his balls, the other stroking what you couldn’t fit in.

Gabriel gripped your hair tight, knowing he was about to blow soon.

And he did.

His body arched off the chair, shoving his cock even deeper down your throat as he let out a prolonged groan, his cum spurting out in your mouth, rope after rope, until your mouth was full.

You swallowed it down hungrily, the tangy, slightly salty taste already making you close to cumming.

He sat panting, his chest heaving as you softly licked his cock, kissing the tip and running your fingers over his balls.

It took you both a few minutes to calm down, before you realized what you needed.

You let his cock fall out of your mouth, sucking his balls instead, stroking his cock, the archangel’s head hung back, mouth hanging open, the lollipop almost falling out as he squirmed from overstimulation.

You reached up while running your tongue over his hairy sack, quickly grabbing the stick of the lollipop and pulling it out.

Gabriel looked down once you let his balls fall out of your mouth, letting his cock go, leaving it to slap against his stomach, wet and glistening.

“What are you doing?”

You shrugged, popping the lollipop into your mouth and sucking, the flavour of strawberry, Gabriel’s saliva and the bitter aftertaste of his cum, mixing together.

“On the bed. I’m horny and I need you inside me”.

Gabriel complied right away, not caring that his cock was still throbbing from his previous orgasm, or that this orgasm would probably arrive fast.

He just needed to be inside you.

He jumped onto the bed, arms spread, waiting for you to ride him.

“I don’t think so. You’re on top today. I need to feel your body on top of me”.

Gabriel bit his lip, grabbing your arm and pulling you onto the bed.

He flipped you over, pinning you underneath him as his lips latched onto your neck, the stick of the lollipop poking into your shoulder.

He reached down, not waiting a single second to bury his cock deep inside you as he lined himself up and pushed in. 

You let out a gasp, your cock jumping from the immediate pressure against your prostate.

Gabriel was the perfect size, fitting inside you better than any man before.

Each stroke had you a groaning mess, the way his cock kept sliding against your prostate, the girth of his thick cock stretching your asshole, leaving a slight burn along with the overwhelming pleasure.

And this time was no different.

He thrust in and out of you, angling perfectly to hit the right spot, his hands holding himself up as you gripped his shoulders.

Gabriel began trailing kisses down along your jaw, but the lollipop made it all the more uncomfortable.

“Dammit, Gabe! Why the hell did you insist on this thing?” you grumbled, snatching the lollipop out of his mouth.

“What? It tastes good!”

You shook your head, biting into the lollipop as it shattered into pieces, throwing the stick away.

“There!”

You gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, tongues gliding over each other, pieces of candy being swapped between the two of you.

You didn’t dare separate from each other, Gabriel continuing to pound into you at a fast, brutal pace, the headboard slamming against the wall.

You reached down, stroking your own cock, hard and fast, already about to cum.

It didn’t take long for either of you, the pressure on your prostate along with your own hands making your asshole clench as you lost control.

Your cum splashed against your stomach, coating your hand, just as you heard a yell from above you.

With one last slam, Gabriel fell on top of you, head buried in the crook of your neck as he came hard.

You could feel his hot seed shooting out, filling your ass up, before it began leaking out.

The bed was a mess, covered in sugar and cum.

The floor was a mess too.

And both you and Gabriel were covered in your own cum, along with sweat, sugar and candy.

You were sticky and felt gross.

But neither of you could move, the pleasure of his cock softening inside you, his entire body on top of yours, lips kissing your neck softly, feeling just amazing.

So you laid there for a while, running your hands through his sweat drenched hair, just holding him.

You’d get cleaned up later.

Right now, you just needed to sleep, with your archangel keeping you safe.


End file.
